


The Right Side of Life

by GothamsQueen



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 22:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20053693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothamsQueen/pseuds/GothamsQueen
Summary: “I guess I should start from the beginning. Tell you why I’m in the Mullner home with them and their grandson, Alex. It’s honestly probably better that I lay out all the details now.”This is a story about Sophie and her life through her perspective. About growing up, moving on, and becoming a better person.Pairings are Alex/Female Farmer/SamA small mention of farmer/Shane.





	1. Chapter 1

I guess I should start from the beginning. Tell you why I’m in the Mullner home with them and their grandson, Alex. It’s honestly probably better that I lay out all the details now. 

My Dad and Alex’s mom we’re best friends. Both grew up here in Stardew Valley until they were older. Both married abusive spouses, moved away, and had a child they loved dearly. Only, Alex’s escape was moving in with his grandparents in Pelican town after his mom passed. I stayed in Zuzu far longer than I’d like to admit, at a job I absolutely hated, with a boyfriend who didn’t deserve me, for no other reason than I was ‘adulting’ the way I had been conditioned too, because I was ‘in love’ with another human. 

I found the letter tucked into a drawer in my cubicle. The purple wax seal hardened on the letter. It had been just over a year, and I knew I was ready to open it. Imagine my shock when it was the deed to the farm Alex and I spent so much time running around on as children. 

I remember calling my dad, telling him that I apparently owned the freaking farm and was going to move to Stardew as soon as I could. Dad immediately called Lewis, the mayor, to let him know I was coming, and Robin, the carpenter to make sure the house was still in a livable condition after sitting empty for so long. I also had him fix me up my old bedroom, because I was going to leave Nick, and I needed somewhere safe to crash until I could move into my new home in Stardew. 

I got home that day to our small studio apartment and packed my things, hoping to be gone before Nick arrived back home that day. This was my ticket out of everything. My job, my relationship, this city that I was so far removed from. I left that day with nothing more than my clothes and few belongings, not looking back. 

The day I arrived back in Stardew, the house was eerily just the way I remembered it. The same creaky front step, a pile of firewood next to the house. The old bedroom upstairs I used to stay in still had the old twin beds and a crib that was way outdated, the cellar was still filled with Gramps’ homemade wine. A few people from the town had cleaned for me, to help me feel more welcome. The only difference was the complete lack of care of the overgrown field. I knew I was going to have my work cut out for me, but it wasn’t anything I couldn’t handle. 

I found Alex immediately after my company had left. It had been so long since I had seen him due to the crazy ex of mine. I just seriously missed my best friend. His hugs were the best, strong and warm. Kinda like what I imagine hugging a bear would be like. It wasn’t super hard to be a grizzly bear compared to me. I was so short, and not strong by any means. I was more like a Koloa. I was almost always tired, or eating, but still cuddly and cute. 

My first year really consisted of settling in and learning who was who of the townsfolk. I kept to myself a lot, cause at first I really had no idea if this farming thing was going to work out. I spent my days tending to my crops in my field, fishing in the evenings, and mining in days that it rained. Sunday’s though, I spent with Alex and his grandparents. Having them was like having family in the valley. Sure everyone else was kind, but these people knew me. The real me. Had pictures of me as a child around their home. They remembered me as the outgoing, goofy, brown haired girl with ocean blue eyes who wasn’t scared of anything. 

Shame surrounded me a lot when they’d ask about the city. How life had went when I fell out of touch... but, I couldn’t tell them how crazy Nick was. No matter how deeply I wanted to. I couldn’t tell them how he’d grab me by my arms and push me against the wall when we’d argue. How he would hold my chin so tightly and force me to look him in the eye and tell him I was wrong, even when I knew I wasn’t. I couldn’t tell them how crazy jealous of every man that so much breathed in my direction that I cut off contact with everyone simply because ‘I was in love’ and he was ‘the one’.

It took a blackened eye, broken nose, a busted lip, and about four broken ribs for me to tell my father. I didn’t have a choice when he saw me laying in the hospital bed, but I was an adult. I was wearing rose colored glasses, I can still hear the words falling off my tongue when my dad begged me to leave. 

“I love him, and he loves me. He didn’t mean this, I made him really angry, I probably would have done the same thing” 

We both knew I wouldn’t have. Overall, I was pretty level headed and nothing really upset me. It didn’t matter to 20 year old me though. That version of me knew it all. 

Twenty-three year old me though, I know better. I know my worth now. I was a year into this farming thing and I was doing relatively good. I had Alex, I had the Mullner’s. I couldn’t have asked for anything else. 

Alex walked me home that night after dinner, just as he did it every Sunday, my dog, King, meeting us at the east entrance of my farm, escorting us to my home. 

“Wanna stay for a movie?” I asked as I opened the door, Alex’s smile accompanied a nod, following me inside. We settled in on my couch, turning on an old favorite of ours. Laughing and throwing popcorn at each other. This was the times I was meant to be having in life. Not fearing what kind of mood someone was in or if my hours would be cut at work. 

My life was finally perfect, I had a life I loved with friends I adored. This was where I was meant to be.


	2. Drunken Bar Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Sophie make a bet at the bar

Morning on the farm were my favorite. Drinking coffee on my porch, watching the sun rise, before getting started on my chores. They had become easier since I installed a sprinkler system to cover my crops. All I had to do was harvest once they were ready then work on my artisan products. I had a couple chickens and a cow to care for as well, but that didn’t take much time at all. 

This particular morning, Alex had joined me for coffee, we were making plans to hit the saloon since it was Friday night. Neither of us were really saloon goers, but we were both feeling a few beers after the week. 

I was super excited for a bit of a scenery change. While I loved hanging out on the farm with dogs, or tossing gridball with Alex on the beach. I really missed the bar scene. Back when we both lived in the city before his mom died and we’d sneak in the back. Before I got mixed in with Nick and he banned me from even thinking about Alex. Back when we were a couple of teenagers with big dreams. 

“Remember that time when snuck into Baxter’s, and that dude grabbed my ass?” I asked Alex with a giggle. He chuckled himself, taking another sip of his coffee. 

“Hell yeah I do. Damn, we were like, what? 16, 17? You turned around and smacked him so hard and he pulled his hand back like he was going to hit you” Alex recalled “but I was right behind you and told you to duck and I decked the dude before he even got a chance”

“You knocked him out COLD” it was true, the dude had hit the floor with a thud “and then we just left like nothing happened” 

“And then you puked in the ally” Alex added with a chuckle. 

“That I did. But I bet i could outdrink you now” a curious look upon his face, Alex nodded at the challenge, holding his coffee up. 

“So what are the rules?” He asked, sitting his coffee down. “Whoever pukes first?”

I thought about it for a moment. That would be a good way to show who could hold their liquor better. I nodded agreeing to the challenge terms. 

-

That night we walked into the bar and sat down near Shane, I nodded in his direction. He wasn’t too friendly but I had chatted with him on the dock a few times. He was sweet behind that rough exterior. 

“He’s trouble” Alex whispered in my ear. I huffed, not really believing him. 

“Why? Cause he’s misunderstood in this town?”

“I understand he’s a drunk, Sophie. Our experience with drunks aren’t exactly pleasant” I had told Alex what had happened with Nick, kinda. I blamed drunken rage because at least that gave him a reason, Other than he just beat me for the hell of it. His Dad was a belligerent drunk, calling him every name under the book, and Alex worked incredibly hard to surpass what little his father thought of him. 

“I’ve talked with him a few times. I don’t think the alcohol hits him like that... I’ve seen him with Jas. He loves that little girl, more than our sweet parents ever cared about us” I retorted, elbowing his hard bicep. He let out a small snort of sorts, waving down Emily for two beers. 

“You ready to puke your guts out, Soph?” I simply smiled in return, clinking my foaming glass to his. 

Somehow, in the hour or so we were there we lost track of the drinks and started talking about which of the two were OBVIOUSLY the most attractive. Because, you know, drunk people. 

“I can guarantee I can get more people in this place to kiss me” I giggled with a hiccup. Alex shook his head walking up to Haley who came in to bring her sister something to eat, and kissed her. Haley kissed him back immediately. 

“I don’t think your on again, off again, girlfriend counts, buddy.” Alex snorted. 

“You can’t make rules after the bets been made” a sly smiled cross my face. If he wanted to play dirty, we’d play dirty. I turned to Shane, who had surely been listening to our ridiculous conversation. “Help me out here?” I asked, He sat down his drink, obviously drunk off his ass, just as Alex and Myself were. His lips crashed on mine for a few seconds before he pulled away and returned to his beer and corner. 

Alex shook his head, walking over to Leah, who sat at a booth with Elliot, he spoke a bit and she offered him a kiss on the cheek. There wasn’t anything against that, I guess. I cleared my throat and made my way into the pool hall part of the bar where Abigail, Sebastian, and Sam hung out every Friday, looking back and winking in Alex’s direction. 

“Sup’ Compadres? Who wants to help me beatAlex at a bet?” I confidently sat on the side of the pool table, careful not interrupt the boys’ game. Not that it would matter, everyone knew how horrible Sam was. 

“You don’t have to tell me twice, what do we got to do?” Abigail stood up from her place on the couch. 

“Just kiss me. I’m kinda drunk but I’m obviously more attractive than my jock friend in there.” I added that last part loudly just to get under Alex’s skin. He leaned against the bar watching. I’d like to say I was surprised when Abigail walked up and grabbed my face to kiss me, but I wasn’t. She was hot as hell. I kissed her back full force, getting a ‘woop’ out of Sam, we pulled away from each other smiling, and she sent a wink in Alex’s direction. 

Abigail sat back down, and I slid off the table, about to exit, for Alex to take his next turn when Abigail yelled. “Seb, kiss her. She’s gotta beat the socks off Alex” 

Sebastian just rolled his eyes, walked over, and gave me a soft quick kiss that left a lingering taste of cigarettes. He looked at her, and with another eyeroll made a comment about not hearing girlfriends telling guys to kiss other girls too often. I gave him a small chuckle, turning to see Sam now standing behind me. 

“Do you get more points for flare?” He asked, I stood there confused as he leaned in closer to kiss me. His lips lingered close to mine, and for a moment I felt the flighty filling you get when you have a crush. Sam wasn’t my type though, not really, but man his blue eyed were captivating. He closed the kiss, his lips pressed against my own. I felt his hands slide down my hips around my ass, and he grabbed my thighs, lifting me with surprising strength, sitting me back on the table. I felt my self letting go, although I blamed it on the alcohol, some sober part of me missed this intimacy with someone. I let my hands slide into the hair at his nape. His hands were back on my hips. A light squeeze as he licked my lips, asking for access, and even though I’d probably regret this tomorrow, I let him in. He kissed me deeper than I had been kissed in a long, LONG time. 

And just like that it was over. He pulled away, looked at Alex with this huge goofy smile, and simply stated “Sophie wins” he backed away, enough to let me down, his left hand still firmly placed on my hip. I felt light headed. In that goofy, oh god what did this person do to me, kind of way. I patted his arm, and with a smile walked back to Alex, peeking over my shoulder at Sam. He had already turned around and was laughing with Sebastian. Alex simply muttered “show off” to me, as I sat back down Next to him. 

-

The next morning I woke up with a splitting headache with a glass of water and a couple aspirin next to my bed with a sticky note on the bottle. 

** _Sober Sophie, _ **

** **

** _Check on Al, you left him in the kitchen_ **

** _Drink da water and take these. You’ll fill bettter_ **

** _Kiss Sam again. _ **

** **

** _Love, _ **

** _Drunk Sophie. _ **

I laughed at myself. It had been a long time since I wrote myself a drunken note, especially with Alex involved. Drunk me loved to call him Al. I quickly swallowed the pills with all the water, got dressed, and walked out of my bedroom in the kitchen to see Alex, shirtless, with a half eaten sandwich on the floor. He also got water, aspirin, and a note from Drunk Sophie. I stared at him for a moment, cocking my head remembering a very similar instance in my home after our senior prom. I smiled a bit at the memory of my dad and I attempting to just cook around him sprawled our on our kitchen floor. Drunk him was just always so hungry. 

The smell of pancakes must of woke him up, he groaned lightly grabbing his head. 

“Drunk me left you aspirin” I confirmed without looking in his direction. 

“And a note” Alex started reading “Dear sober Al, here is some water and some ass-per-ins. You’ll feel better -with three T’s, heart- I wub yew, tanks fur da good times. Love, drunk Sophie.” He stopped for a moment a continued on “and then you drew a couple of stick people that I *think* are supposed to be us. With Alex + Sophie 4EVAover it. And more hearts. And ‘BFFLTDDUP’ whatever the hell that means” 

“Drunk me is wild, man” I said with a laugh, sitting two plates of pancakes on my table and a couple cups of coffee. 

“Yeah, considering how you pretty much sucked Sam’s face off last night” Alex retorted. I felt my face flush, I had hoped he would forget that but it must have happened too soon before the rest of our drinks kicked In. 

“Hey man, he was a great kisser. Might have just brought him home if it wasn’t for our friend date.” I added, might as well roll with it at this point. 

Alex let go of a breath he had been holding in. “I’m like 90% sure he’s dating penny” my heart dropped into my stomach. If that was true then last night wasn’t okay. Not really. Even if I didn’t know, and I cursed myself for not listening to Gossip more. I grabbed my bag and headed for the door, letting Alex know he could stay as long as he wanted but I had to go. 


	3. Anger

I hurried through the bus stop and into town, I was praying that Sam was by himself cause I totally didn’t want to make a scene in front of his family. I took note of Kent hanging out in an open area near the bus stop of town, Jodi was walking with Vincent to Pierre’s, so it appeared that I had my opportunity to ask Sam what the hell last night was about. 

As I approached the blue house on willow lane I saw him standing there with Penny, tucking her hair behind her ear as she smiled about something they were talking about. I stood back and watched for a moment, growing more angry with the fact Sam would betray his girlfriend like that, to that degree. 

After a bit longer, Penny started to leave, their handhold lingering like they do in movies before goodbyes. I waited a minute, watching Sam. He ran his fingers through his golden hair, and turned to the river, leaning against the tree. I walked up quietly beside him, standing there in silence, waiting for him to notice my presence. 

“You here to talk about last night?” His voice almost startled me, I turned and he was still staring at the river. With a deep breath, I nodded, suddenly at a loss for words. He nodded his head towards his house, in a way asking me to follow him inside. We went into his bedroom and he sat on his bed, it creaking softly below his weight. 

I sat in the desk chair dropping my bag onto the floor. Sam waited patiently staring holes into me with his ocean blues. I ran my fingers back through my hair and let out a breath I didn’t realize I had been holding in. “Look, I don’t know what’s going on with you and Penny but-“

“You and me both, Sophie. She can’t expect me to wait around forever though. We’ve been talking like this for a year. I feel like she’s stringing me along” his voice was soft, and you could feel the hurt seeping through his words. 

“So were you trying to get back at her?” My tone matching his, curiosity looming in the air

“No”

“Make her jealous?” A small shrug came from him, as if he was unsure of what his intentions really were. I stood up and sat next to him on his bed, he looked up at me and a smile appeared across his soft lips 

“I wouldn’t mind doing it again though.” He leaned into me, softly pushing me against his bed, and again I melted into his kiss, and let the desire for intimacy take over. His hand brushed through my hair, holding the side of my face. I wrapped my arms around his neck, letting my fingers play in his hair. He moved his lips to my neck, kissing down tenderly and sucking on a tender spot. I let a moan escape and I could feel his smile against my skin. He slid his hand down my side, to my hip. 

I wrapped my legs around his waist, and let my hands explore his arms and chest. His hand slipped under my shirt, his fingers causing goosebumps on my skin. His lips were on my collarbone, his tongue tracing small circles, another moan escaping my lips. I could feel himself harden between my hips. 

“Do you wanna...?” 

“AHEM” before I could even respond to his question, we were interrupted with him mom at the door, arms crossed, looking pissed. Sam quickly got off me, standing and tripping over words. 

“Mom it’s not what-“

“So you weren’t about to have sex with with Sophie, in my home? I thought you and Penny were together!?...” her ranting continued. I cleared my throat, straightening out my shirt. 

“I uh, I think I better go” I said, squeezing past Jodi, her glare never leaving from Sam. You could cut the tension with a knife. 

“I think that’s the best idea you’ve had today, Sophie.” I didn’t say anything, nodding at Vincent as he watched me leave. I immediately headed for the Mullners. I needed a friend more than anything right then. 

I always just let myself in to their house. I could smell the cookies out of granny Evelyn’s oven. I made a beeline to them in the kitchen. 

“Well hello, dear. What a pleasant surprise!” Evelyn gave me a hug, which I returned with an entire gooey cookie stuffed in my mouth. 

“Is Alex home?” I asked, grabbing my second cookie. She simply shook her head no, leaving me to call him. 

“Hello?” His voice sounded gruff, and sort of winded. 

“What’re you doing, man?” I asked suddenly curious to his ware abouts

“I’m taking care of your farm, Soph. You left in such a rush earlier and I hadn’t heard anything...”

Damnit. I really did just up and left him there.. I looked at the clock and it had been almost three hours since I had left him. I said my goodbyes to Alex’s grandma and hit the ground running. 

I was so embarrassed and felt so freaking stupid. Again. Something about Sam was just... So. Damn. Intoxicating. Alex was sitting on my porch drinking water when I arrived back to the farm. I slowed down to a walk, sitting down beside him and laying my head on his shoulder. 

“Did you have sex with him?” Alex asked, his voice bland, almost irritated sounding. I sighed and shook my head against his shoulder. 

“Something happened. Angry Sophie doesn’t come back sad and looking for comfort. He wrapped his arm around me. He smelled like cedar and sandalwood, just like he always has. 

“We were making out... getting a little handsy, but our clothes were on and everything. But Jodi came in and she was PISSED, Alex. It’s only going to be a matter of time...”

“Before the whole town knows you’re trying to sleep with penny’s boyfriend?” I lifted my head up, looking into green eyes. I rolled mine at him, smacking his chest. 

“Shut up. He said he’s not with her like that”

“Of course he did. Cause he wants in your pants.” Alex stood up, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “Do you even like him? Because up to this point the only guy in town you’ve even shown a vague interest in was Shane. Which really isn’t any better”

I blinked at Alex, dumbfounded by all this hostility towards me and my dating choice. I mean sure I didn’t have the best track record, but my choices certainly didn’t involve him. 

He shrugged his shoulders and turned on his heel. “I’ll talk to you later, Sophie.” And he left.


	4. Pizza

I was completely dumbfounded by whatever the hell had just happened between Alex and I. And Sam and I. I rubbed Kings ears. Before crawling into my bed, not really caring that it was the middle day. I texted Alex first. 

**Not totally sure what that was about, but you can’t be mad about who I decide to date. That’s not fair. **

He didn’t take long to respond back to me. 

**What’s not fair is you disappearing for like, 3 years, coming back around, and then making the same terrible choices that got you here in the first place. You’re way better than these dudes you’re trying to fuck with, Soph. You gotta know that. **

I took in a deep breath, trying to formulate a response that didn’t seem too angry, when I got a notification of a text from Sam. 

**I’m sorry. I’ve written this stupid message a hundred times and I don’t know what else to say. Penny and I are not together, I swear. Let me take you to Stardrop for Pizza? We can talk. **

I took a screen shot, Sam’s name and his little rocker emoji hanging at the top of the screen, and sent it to Alex as my response. I replied Sam, telling him that it sounded nice, standing up to get ready. I sifted through my wardrobe settling on a Hoodie crop top and high waisted shorts. I braided back my short brown hair, my blonde streak neatly folded in, when I heard knocking. 

“Come in, Sam! I’m in my bedroom!” I was brushing my hair back into a ponytail when Alex appeared in my door way. “Wow Sam, you look a lot Alex. How’d that happen so quickly?” Alex gave me his typical stare down, arms crossed, leaning against the doorway. 

“Sam’s coming over?” He asked, less angry sounding than before. I simply nodded, staring at myself in the full length mirror hanging against the wall. “You’re right. I don’t have a right to say who you can and can’t date, and I was kind of being an ass earlier” 

“Kind of?” I spouted looking at him. 

“I was an ass. Okay? But I know what you’ve been through, Soph. I just don’t want you getting hurt like that again. I’m sorry” I let the tension out of my posture, walking over to him and wrapping my arms around his waist. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders, sitting his head on top of mine. 

“I promise, no one else is going to come in between our friendship. I’m not doing the controlling thing anymore. Ima be kicking dudes to curb before that EVER happens again” I spoke. I felt Alex squeeze me tighter. “Love you, Al” 

“Love you too, Soap” I giggled at the nickname I hadn’t heard in so long, then heard a throat clear. 

“Am I, uh, interrupting?” Sam. 

“No. Alex came over to apologize for being an ass earlier, you ready?” I asked picking up my bag, Sam nodded, his gaze not leaving from Alex. 

“Be home by 9!” Alex yelled, I rolled my eyes. 

“Yeah okay, dad. Lock the door when you leave” I yelled grabbing Sam’s hand and walking out the door. 

Sam didn’t let go of my hand surprisingly, as we walked in silence. I knew I was going to have to explain the whole Alex situation. Which was fine, but I didn’t even know where to start with that long story. 

We sat down in a booth at the saloon, Sam letting Emily know to bring us a pizza. He sat across from me, a small smile on his lips. 

“I should probably explain the whole Alex thing” Sam shrugged

“I should probably explain the whole Penny thing. You wanna go first?” I took a deep breath, nodding. 

“I’ve known Alex since I was a little kid. My dad and his mom were best friends, Growing up. They both started dating and marrying horrible people, but they never really lost touch. Alex’s dad was horrible to him, and my mom was not any better. So much so, I honestly couldn’t tell you the last time either of us talked to them... I lost touch with Alex when I started dating my ex, Nick. He was so controlling and... well... he just wasn’t a good guy. Alex has been concerned since I moved here, and I was talking, I guess, with Shane for a bit” my eyes drifted over to Shane, in his normal corner, making small talk with Emily as she handed him another beer, a small smirk across his face. “He just doesn’t want me getting hurt like that again”

Sam took in all the information I had given him. Nodding and thanking Emily as she laid the cheesy goodness in front of us. He picked up a slice, strings of cheese dangling from it. “Ya know, Shane isn’t a bad guy. Sure he drinks a bit, but he’s kind once you get past that exterior” 

“That’s what I tried telling him. Alex is just such a worrier though, you wouldn’t really expect it.” 

Sam took another bite, catching my gaze. “So what doesn’t he like about me”

I chuckled a bit, taking a slice of pizza for myself “you are ‘trouble’ he said, and I’m just a booty call” a smile appeared on his face, I cocked my head curious as to his reaction. 

“I mean, if it counts, I definitely thought you were hot as hell the moment you came to town.” My cheeks flushed and a smile crept up onto my face. “I would have dated you right then in there if you had asked me” I reached across the table, playfully shoving his arm. 

“It’s your turn now. Penny. Go.”

Sam made a face, thinking, most likely trying to figure out where to start. A small nod, and then he started talking. 

“Penny... well... I’ve thought she was cute since I moved in...” I sipped my drink, watching him bite his lower lip as he stopped to think. “She’s so smart, ya know? It didn’t take me long to start falling for her... but, she wanted to take things slow. Which was fine, I wasn’t just into her for that, but like, almost everything I did was like I was moving too fast. Like something was wrong. And I’m just so tired of feeling like I’m not good enough.”

I nodded slowly, watching his chest fall as he let out the deep breath he had been holding back. 

“So... what is this then?” I asked hesitantly, moving my hand back and forth between us. His perfect smile was back. 

“This, my dear, is Gus’ perfect pepperonis pizza. It’s a staple here at the stardrop saloon” I laughed. He was o funny. 

“Oh my Yoba, Sam. You know that is not what I meant” I shook my head, goofy smile plastered to my face. 

He rubbed the back of his head, a small chuckle escaping his lips. 

“This...” he started, taking one of my hands in his across the table “Is definitely not just a booty call. I mean unless you want it to be.” Again. The jokes my cheeks were starting to hurt from how much he made me smile. “I really would like the chance to see where things go with you”

I squeezed his hand in mine, permanent goofy smile plastered on my face. “Yeah, Sam, I’d like that” Sam leaned across the table, kissing me softly before pulling away and leaning his forehead against mine, I felt the words slip out before I could stop them 

“You’re so damn perfect”


	5. Friday Billiards

I sang to myself as I completed my chores for the day. It had been a couple weeks since Sam and I had started exclusively talking.

We spent our evenings drinking my grandpas aged wine from the cellar, sitting on the porch talking. I learned about his family. How they moved around quite a bit when he was young but they stayed put in Stardew, because his mom felt like she had family here, while his dad was away at war. She had help with her kids. I couldn’t imagine how difficult it would feel to be all alone raising two boys wondering if your husband would ever make it back. 

I educated him on my family. How my dad, sister, and her mom live in a suburban area outside of Zuzu. That I had no idea if my mom was alive or not, and that I didn’t care. I filled him in on the abuse I received from her and how it took me a long time to overcome that. 

We swapped Joja stories. He told me he was a janitor there, and I explained I had cashiered til I made it out of college then moved into customer support at HQ. I told him what a hell hole it was, and how glad I was to be out of there. Turns out he wasn’t disappointed in the slightest when they closed down here in town. 

It was Friday night and Sam had invited me to go to the Stardrop with him, Abigail, and Sebastian. The four of us hadn’t ever really hung out. My time in town and the only real friends I had made where Alex and Shane. And I don’t even know if Alex counts since he had been my friend before I even moved here. To say I was nervous to be hanging out with Sam’s closest friends so informally was an understatement. I wore my usual off farm attire and started my walk to the saloon. 

I looked into the game room where the trio normally hangs out to see only Abigail sitting on a couch playing on her phone. I walked in softly sitting beside her. 

“Hey girl! I’m so glad you could join us” Abigail said, looking up from her phone smiling. I nodded and agreed. “The boys got caught up at Seb’s. They’re on their way” she finished. 

My phone dinged, alerting me to a text from Sam, who’s name had been changed in my phone to “Sammy ❤️🎸”

**Can’t wait to see ya, babe. Be there shortly. **😘

I felt my heart flutter in a way that it hadn’t since I first met Nick so many years ago. He hadn’t yet called me ‘babe’ in person. Maybe he was trying to feel it out. I responded back with a heart and turned my attention back to Abigail. 

“How’re things going with that anyways?” Abigail asked, nodding her head toward my phone. 

“Huh? Oh you mean with Sam?” I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear, “fine, I suppose. We are still just ‘talking’ I guess.” Abigail smirked, leaning back against the couch. 

“Sebastian and I were in the phase forever. But, for us, I think we were more afraid to admit that there was chemistry there ya know?” I chuckled inwardly nodding. 

“Oh, yeah. Between you and I, when we were in high school I had a crush on Alex. We even went to prom together. But it’s always been so strictly platonic between us and I honestly wouldn’t ever want to risk my friendship with him for a little crush that’s irrelevant” Abby smiled, nodding. 

“I had to make the first step in furthering our relationship with Seb. I think poor Sam started to feel like a third wheel so we attempted to lay off too much of the PDA in front of him” I was giggling now. Imagining a bored Sam yelling at his friends to get a room. 

“Today is the day, Seb. I feel it in my jellies!” The girls heard Sam shout as they walked into the saloon, I looked at Abigail with confusion layering my face. 

“Sam seems to think he can beat Seb every week at pool. He never does.” I giggled at Sam’s ‘heartbroken’ face when he heard what Abigail said. The boys racked up the balls and started playing and Abigail and I continued to talk, mainly about Sam. Abigail seemed to enjoy telling embarrassing stories of him. 

“... and then Sam just fell, smack dab into the water. It was absolutely hilarious!” I laughed along with Abigail at Sam’s expense. 

“Would you two quit?” He fussed, shooting the cue ball straight into a corner pocket. 

I giggled again “Honey, you are definitely not going to win that way” Sam pouted, crossing his arms. 

Sebastian made his last shot, getting the 8-ball into the corner right pocket. “Guess your jellies were wrong, Sam” he shrugged, a sly smile on his face. 

I walked up to Sam, wrapping my arms around his waist. Soaking in the warmth from his body as he wrapped one arm around my shoulder. “Next week, Sebastian. You’ll see” Sebastian have a smirk and looked at me. My eyes went wide and I mouthed ‘No You won’t’ getting a small chuckle out of him. 

Sam kisses the top of my head “come on, I’ll walk you home” we said goodnight to the other couple and began the trek back to my farm. 

He held my hand as we walked, talking about the upcoming luau. “I dumped a whole bunch of anchovies in one year. God the stew was horrible. Since then Ol’ man Lewis won’t let me add anything to it.” I giggled at the story. “What’re you adding to it this year?”

I smiled up at him, the moon light dancing off his blue eyes. “The same thing I’ve added the past couple years, milk from my cow. It’s the best milk around, just sweet enough. It’s perfect. It’s an old trick my grandpa taught me too. It’s always what he added in” Sam smiled, letting go of my hand, and wrapping his arm around my shoulder as we walked onto my property line of the farm. 

We stayed silent as we walked up the porch. I leaned against my door, Sam standing in front of me. My heart flipped and fluttered in my chest, and I couldn’t help but wonder if he felt the same way right now. He placed his hand beside my head against the door, leaning in closer. 

“You know Sophie,” he started, “I had a lot of fun tonight, I’m glad you and my friends are getting along so well. Makes me happy” that sideways smirk was back, and oh my Yoba, did it make him look so handsome, especially in the moonlight, when the only sound was the crickets chirping, and our breathing as he leaned in closer to me. I smiled softly 

“Are you going to kiss me, or what?”

It took no time for him to respond. His crashing down on mine, his hand holding steady to my hip. I lifted my arms, wrapping them gently around his neck as he deepened the kiss, our tongues dancing around each other in a fit of passion. He ran his hand from my hip to my ass, squeezing my ass cheek, causing me to let out a small moan of pleasure. I felt my weight shift as he lifted me off the ground, pressing me in close to the door, his hand against my back keeping me steady. I wrapped my legs around his waist. I could hear him fumbling with door, knowing I rarely locked up. He managed to open the door and make his way to my couch, carrying me with ease, without breaking our kiss. 

He laid me down, my legs still wrapped tightly around his waist, his lips making their way down my neck. His fingers gently ran across the bottom of my top gently lifting it up, almost as if he was waiting for me to tell him no. I lifted up just enough to let him take my shirt off. I reached forward and unclapsed my bra. His eyes widened as my bra fell to the floor, exposing my large breasts. 

He took my breath away as he played with them, I reached down and rubbed his manhood through his pants, getting a groan of pleasure from Sam, and damn was it hot. He pulled away from me, taking off his shirt, his lips crashing back into mine. 

-

We found ourselves exhausted, in my bed, tangled up in each other, in the calm silence of the night. My head laid on his chest, listening to the loud thumps of Sam’s heartbeat. His fingers running through my messy hair. 

“That was amazing,” he whispered softly, planting a kiss on top of my head. I nodded into him, a smile on my face. “As much as I hate to, I need to get home. Mom will worry and I really don’t want to hear a lecture.” He slid out from underneath of me, grabbing his boxers off the floor. I sat up, the sheet laying around my lap. I watched him as he slid on his pants, then sat on the edge of my bed to put his socks on. 

I crawled over to him, wrapping my arms around his neck from behind him, leaning in close to his ear. 

“Please... stay with me...” 

I know, I know. It was so, so, desperate sounding. This was the first real act of intimacy I had had since I left Nick, and honestly I needed the cuddles from another human more than I realized up until now. 

I felt his shoulders relax beneath my touch, he raised a hand up to my arm, giving it a light squeeze.

“Okay, baby.” He whispered, turning to take me in his arms, kissing me again.


End file.
